


They called him Shero.

by TeamSheroki (PersianDiva)



Series: Pure metal. [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love, Slice of Life, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianDiva/pseuds/TeamSheroki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak finally get's the life he wanted, away from war, death races, and of course the wasteland. He just wanted to be a man and live his life in the city. But he didn't look close enough, and now he maybe fearing his life more than ever before. With twists and pulls, this story has many morals to be learned. The actions of the characthers will teach those the wrongs and rights of their doings. It will be life through the eyes of me. The narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They called him Shero.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello folks. Yes you are probably thinking, what is this story going to be about? Well read it, and you will find out! Ok, so all my inspiration goes to Jetboardkid Please check that writer out, on fanfiction of course.

#  A drunk morning. 

"A new found morning. A new found light. Jak, 20 year old man of Haven. Average may you say. I think not. This story is going to be about, betrayal, contoversy, grit, and suspense. As the story of Jak goes, his everyday life, is one big adventure for him. "

Jak had arose from his sleep, sweat dripping down his face, his hair unkept, it had grown back from it's earlier cut, his light blue eyes had narrowed from lack of energy, there he sat up next to the love of his life, Keira. 

"Good morning sweetheart." He said in a hard coarse voice, the waking up voice. 

In return he was counterd with a soft melodic voice from across the bed "M-Morning..errr...did I...sleep here?" She looked scared, but blushing very red. Jak chuckled.  
"Yes, you got drunk. So, me being the protective boyfriend. I took you home." His face lit up, he had that innocent child glint in his eye.  
She laughed and turned towards him, cowering in the covers. 

"Thank you Jak dear. W-We didn't do anything...right? Daddy wouldn't like that, he said we have to wait until marriage." She then insanely went red, and Jak just placed his hands in hers, to comfort her "No we did not, you just passed out as we reached the bedroom. Although, It's shame we didn't get up to mischeif." He looked down at their hands, and then looked back up at her, she looked like a tomato, her cheeks went red hot "JAK!" She sounded very embarrassed and had her serious face on, but fell into his hands like a ball of jelly after he replied "You wanted to aswell." She hid her face, and nodded in tiredly. 

This was going to be a hell of a morning. Explaining to Samos, Keira's father, why she was in bed with Jak was going to be a torture, especially for Jak!

#  Samos. 

# 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind, this is not a finished chapter. Just yet.


End file.
